Semiconductor components, such as chip scale packages and bumped dice, are being manufactured with a smaller outline and with a higher pin count than conventional plastic or ceramic packages. This type of semiconductor component typically includes a dense area array of terminal contacts, such as solder bumps in a ball grid array (BGA) or metal pins in a pin grid array (PGA). The terminal contacts permit the component to be surface mounted to a supporting substrate, such as a package substrate, a module substrate or a circuit board.
The quality, reliability and cost of these types of components is often dependent on the fabrication method. The formation of the terminal contacts and the electrical paths between the terminal contacts and the dice are a particular concern. In particular, reliable electrical interconnections must be made between the terminal contacts for the component, and contacts on the dice contained within the component. Typically, the die contacts comprise thin film aluminum bond pads in electrical communication with integrated circuits on the dice.
Some prior art components require relatively complicated interconnections, such as metal beams or wires, formed of gold, gold plated materials, aluminum, copper or solder using a bonding process, such as thermosonic bonding or wire bonding. The interconnections, and their bonds with the die contacts and the terminal contacts, are subjected to stresses during manufacture, and during subsequent use of the component. These stresses can cause the interconnections to weaken or pull apart, adversely affecting the reliability of the components.
The present invention is directed to an improved semiconductor component having novel backside contacts and conductive member interconnections. In addition, the present invention is directed to a novel wafer level fabrication method for manufacturing the component in volume using conventional equipment.